Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a safety apparatus for a sliding door for a vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
The operation of a sliding door for a vehicle can be inconvenient for its user. For example, an object of the user, e.g. a bag, may be caught between the sliding door and the vehicle body. Such kinds of inconveniences are prone to happen when the sliding door has an open window through which the object of the user can be passed. Furthermore when the door is vigorously opened, the object caught between the open window and the body of the vehicle can be severely damaged.
In order to prevent such kinds of inconveniences from occurring safety apparatuses that are actuated by the opening of the window have been available.
Such available apparatuses are based on complex designs relying on open and large mechanisms operating long and protruding parts that can interfere with each other.
Though such apparatuses have achieved some success in preventing such kinds of inconveniences, they have numerous shortcomings.
Unfortunately, due to their complex and cumbersome designs, these apparatuses are prone to fail. Notably, these apparatuses may be easily deformed and rendered inoperative by stepping on them or slamming the sliding door too vigorously. The main elements of these apparatuses may not be well protected and exposed to external elements such as grease or dust and ends up not working properly. In addition, such apparatuses may be bulky and difficult to hide resulting in unpleasing appearance for the vehicle.
Thus, a safety apparatus for opening a sliding door of a vehicle solving the aforementioned problems of design complexity, reliability, compactness and aesthetic is desired.